marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier (Earth-113599)
Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier is a 2014 live-action film based on the iconic Marvel Comics superhero Captain America. Produced by Touchstone Pictures and Marvel Studios respectively, it is a follow up to 2011's Captain America and 2012's The Avengers. Production A sequel to Captain America was announced in late 2011. At comic con 2012 after The Avengers extremely successful gross of 1.5 billion dollars worldwide Kevin Feige had announced the entirety of Marvel's Phase 2 slate and had "Captain America 2" announced to occur after Thor: The Dark World in Spring 2014. Later in the year, it was revealed Joe Johnston would not be returning to direct the sequel and instead brothers Joe and Anthony Russo were hired to held the project, claiming a desire to make the film akin to a 1970s spy thriller. During pre-production they worked closely alongside writers Christopher Marcus and Stephen McFeely, who had pitched an idea for a Winter Soldier film for Marvel Studios back in 2008. Going off of their pitch and alongside Kevin Feige and Joss Whedon, the Russos officially announced the film would be titled The Winter Soldier and based on the comic arc of the same name. They in addition teased that this movie would be very influential to the Marvel Cinematic Universe for years to come. Chris Evans too had leaked in interview that the legendary comic book organization Hydra would be involved in the film somehow. This was further validated when Robert Redford was cast as Agent John Bronson, a known alias for the S.H.I.E.L.D. Villain Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. More casting news was released also confirming that Scarlett Johansson would be reprising her role as Natasha Romanoff and Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury. Anthony Mackie was also casted as Sam Wilson, or the Falcon, one of Captain America's known sidekicks in the comics. To the excitement of many fans, the Russos were also reported (and later confirmed by Jeph Loeb) to be working alongside Marvel Television, a subsidiary of Marvel Studios, on ways to reference the currently airing ABC Marvel television shows Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Agent Carter in the movie, starting the twitter hashtag #ItsAllConnected. Principle filming began in mid 2013 and the movie was released worldwide on May 2nd 2014. Cast *Chris Evans as Steven "Steve" Rogers/Captain America *Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Winter Soldier *Robert Redford as Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker/Agent John Bronson *Georges St-Pierre as Georges Batroc/Batroc the Leaper *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Director Nick Fury *Emily VanCamp as Agent Sharon Carter *Maximiliano Hernandez as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Cobie Smulders as Agent Maria Hill *Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow *Powers Boothe as Albert Malick *Jenny Agutter as Constance Hawley *Bernard White as Nagendra Singh *Alan Dale as Desmond Rockwell *Haley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson (Cameo) *Garry Shandling as Senator Robert Stern (Cameo) Plot Category:Earth-113599 Category:Earth-113599 Films